Baka o iu
by KopiiZelas
Summary: Sakura enamorada de Kakashi, Ino complicándole la existencia a su rival, Naruto de alcahueta y Sasuke... ¿¿Qué pinta aquí Sasuke? One-Shot .


_Disclaimer: Ok, Naruto no me pertenece (TToTT) es propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto & co. (por suerte para Sasuke, porque si fuera por mí, ya estaría criando malvas)._

_Tema: intento de humor/romance_

_Summary: Sakura enamorada de Kakashi, Ino complicándole la existencia a su rival, Naruto de alcahueta y Sasuke... ¿¿Qué pinta aquí Sasuke?? (One-Shot)._

_Titulo: Baka o iu._

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Se lo decía... no se lo decía... se lo decía... no se lo decía...

Debía decírselo porque si no, iba a reventar, pero... si se lo decía... si se lo decía...

- ¡¡¡KKKKKYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!- gritó Sakura enterrando la cara en un cojín (por lo que su grito fue casi inaudible).

¿Porquéeee...? ¿Porqué le pasaban esas cosas a ella? Primero Sasuke... y ahora... Ahora...

La muchacha se sonrojó y se volvió a tapar la cara con el cojín de antes.

¿¿Ahora Kakashi-sensei?? ¡¡¡Dios!!! ¡Era tan absurdo que hasta daba risa!

Sakura nunca se había considerado una chica enamoradiza (noooo... ¡que va!), y hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo había estado totalmente colgada de Sasuke. Y a pesar de que él siempre se había negado a salir con ella, nunca creyó que eso fuera a suponer que se enamorara de otra persona... ¡¡Y tenía que ser él!! ¡¡De entre todas las personas de Konoha!!

Era curioso porque ella siempre se estaba quejando de su maestro por su particular forma de ser. En realidad, lo único que admiraba de él eran sus capacidades para la lucha.

Se sentía ridícula y avergonzada porque ni siquiera sabía qué cara tenía su nuevo amor. Y lo peor de todo, no era que su rendimiento en las misiones y entrenamientos había bajado considerablemente, ni que se le cayera la baba (literalmente hablando, por supuesto) cada vez que veía a su maestro, sino que su secreto en realidad no era... tan secreto...

FLASHBACK 

Aquella tarde, como tantas otras desde que Sakura estaba loquita por los huesos de Kakashi-sensei, regresaban a casa después de una agotadora misión.

La muchacha de cabellos rosas observaba atentamente la espalda de su maestro esperando algún cambio repentino en él como por ejemplo, que se girara, la cogiera en brazos, la secuestrara y la llevara a un lugar muy apartado del bosque dónde verían juntos una maravillosa puesta de sol (sí, vamos, todas esas idioteces que piensa uno cuando está "enamorado"). Pero esos momentos nunca llegaban y Sakura, sorprendiéndose ella misma mientras pensaba estas cosas, se sonrojó y lanzó un profundo y ruidoso suspiro.

Llegaron a una bifurcación en las calles de Konoha y Kakashi se despidió, como cada día, mientras Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke seguían andando.

Sakura suspiró de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?- preguntó bruscamente Sasuke. La muchacha se sonrojó.

- N-nada, Sasuke-kun ¿Porqué me lo preguntas?- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

- Llevas todo el día suspirando.

- Eso es porque... porque estoy cansada, hombre.

- Y además te estás poniendo roja todo el rato. Pareces un semáforo.

- ¡Hey hey, Sasuke! ¡¡No te pases!!- intervino Naruto.- Lo que le pasa es que no se encontrará bien ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?

- ¡¡¡¡PUES, NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO ES ESO!!!!- chilló la aludida al rubio. Le daba tanta rabia que Naruto se metiera en su vida privada...

- Que raro... porque eso explicaría porqué has estado todo el rato mirando a Kakashi-sensei...

Si antes la cara de Sakura parecía un semáforo, ahora hacía verdadero honor a la frase "estar rojo como un tomate".

- N-no... es que-que lo-lo-lo-lo que... Yo no-no-no... – tartamudeó la encuestada.

- O... no será que...- empezó Sasuke.

- Sí, no será queeeee...- apoyó Naruto.

Los dos chicos la miraron con gesto amenazador durante un buen rato mientras Sakura veía pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos.

- ¡¡¿No será que no has desayunado y tenías vergüenza de pedirnos que te invitáramos a comer?!!- gritó Naruto- ¡¡No te preocupes mujer, si es por un día, nosotros te lo pagamos!! ¿Eh, Sasuke?

Sakura no pudo evitar darle un capón en la cabeza al desdichado huérfano.

- No es eso, idita.- apuntó Sasuke.- Lo que pasa es que a Sakura le da vergüenza ir con esa ropa.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Naruto, resurgiendo de sus cenizas.

- Sí.- afirmó Sasuke totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

"¡¡¡PUES NO ES ESO, PEDAZOS DE CACHO DE BURROOOOOOS!!!" Gritó "Inner Sakura" dentro de su cabeza.

- No, chicos... no es eso...

- ¿Ah no?- preguntó Naruto.- ¿Ves como no era eso, tío-listo?

- Tsk... Tú tampoco lo has adivinado... – los dos chicos se miraron con odio.

- Ehhh... Da igual, chicos, de todos modos no lo podéis entender... Son cosas de chicas... – dijo la muchacha alegremente mientras se alejaba bajo la extrañada mirada de sus compañeros de grupo. Pero, cuando ya creía haberse librado del mal trago, una maléfica risa se escuchó en alguna parte.

- WOOOOOOOOJOJOJOJOJOJOJJOJOJO... ¡¡QUE INTERESANTE, SAKURA!!

- ¡¡Esa voz...!! ¡¡¡INO!!!- exclamó la muchacha.

- Tan lista como siempre.- admitió la "risueña" aludida, que estaba en un balconcito junto con sus compañeros de grupo.

- Ino ¿ Has estado escuchando todo lo que decíamos?- preguntó Naruto.

La rubia rió por lo bajo y miró a los dos chicos mientras que, por detrás de ella Choji comía con desesperación un bocadillo y Shikamaru miraba al horizonte ausente (o no tan ausente, porque le caía una gota de sudor por la sien).

- Es lógico que os oiga si gritáis tanto.

- ¡¡¡¡NO CHILLAMOS, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ERES UNA COTILLAAAA!!!!- gritó Sakura. Ino hizo ademán de enfadarse, pero luego rectificó y miró a Sakura con aires de grandeza.

- Vaya, Sakura... No sabía que habías decidido dejarme a Sasuke para mí sola- anunció la muchacha con voz cantarina. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo evitar ponerse muy, muy (pero que muy) roja.

- ¿Qué- que quieres decir?- intentó disimular la peli-rosa.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

- Pues no, no lo se.

- ¿Entonces quieres que te lo diga?

- ¡¡NO!!

Ino rió. "Mierda..." pensó Sakura. La rubia estaba jugando con ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Naruto totalmente perdido (vamos, que por no entender, el pobre no entendía ni jota).

- Tsk... ¡Qué estupidez!- exclamó Sasuke. Naruto le interrogó con la mirada.- Pues que ahora resulta que a Sakura no le gusto yo.

- Entonces... ¿Le gusta otro?-preguntó Naruto ilusionado.

- Tsk... ¿A ti que te parece?- contestó el otro muchacho.

Sakura ya no podía aguantar más esta situación. ¡¡Ahora Naruto se pensaría que le gustaba!!

- Sí, pero yo que tú no me haría ilusiones, Naruto.- intervino Ino.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Porque a Sakura le gusta otra persona...

Llegados a éste punto, es necesario decir que Sakura vivió un infierno horrible en ese momento (que, en sí, no fueron más que unos pocos segundos, aunque... bueno, todos sabemos que en esas situaciones se hacen eternos). ¿¿Porqué Ino hacía eso?? ¿¿Porqué?? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no se callaba de una maldita vez e iba a morrearse con Shikamaru?

La muchacha cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras esperaba su sentencia de muerte.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién le gusta?- preguntó el muy poco intuitivo rubio muerto de curiosidad.

- ¡¡Secretoooo!! ¡¡Pregúntaselo a ella, si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo!!- Sakura miró a Ino sorprendida y agradecida a un mismo tiempo.- Aunque, por supuesto, eso no significa que yo lo guarde.- y dicho esto, la muchacha desapareció por el balcón, metiéndose en el interior del edificio dónde momentos antes Choji y Shikamaru habían entrado. Definitivamente, Ino era una pedazo de cerda.

Naruto se acercó cual perrillo que husmea comida.

- ¿Quién te gusta, Sakura-chan?

- ¡¡¡¡¡DÉJAME EN PAAAAAZ IDIOTAAAA!!!!!

- Es Kakashi-sensei ¿verdad?- acertó Sasuke con una expresión en el rostro difícil de definir. Rápidamente la chica peli-rosa le tapó la boca.

- ¡No grites! ¡¿Quieres que se entere todo el mundo?!

- Se van a enterar igual.- dijo él después de haberse zafado.

Sakura giró la vista hacia Naruto quién mantenía la cabeza gacha y, de repente su cuerpo (el de Naruto ) empezó a temblar débilmente. Durante unos momentos Sakura pensó que le había hecho daño y murmuró su nombre. Puede que fuera un idiota, pero no quería que Naruto sufriera por su culpa.

Aunque no era precisamente dolor lo que Naruto estaba expresando...

- WWWAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJA... – rió descontroladamente el huérfano.- ¡¡LE GUSTA KAKA...!!- pero no pudo acabar ésta frase, ya que el puño de Sakura le impidió pronunciar cualquier otra palabra.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK. 

De eso hacía ya un par de días... Sakura se había marchado corriendo y llorando hasta llegar a su casa. Y allí se había quedado durante dos días, afirmando estar enferma y no queriendo salir ni ver a nadie.

¡¡Pero no podía soportar un día más sin ver a Kakashi-sensei!! ¡¡Sentía la necesidad de verlo de nuevo y confesarle sus sentimientos...!! Pero no sabía si era eso lo que debía hacer...

Al día siguiente, Sakura salió de su casa todo lo bien arreglada que pudo. Al fin había conseguido ver las cosas de otro color, así que decidió empezar a disfrutar de nuevo del aire matutino.

Nada más pisar la calle pudo notar la brisa fresca echando hacia atrás sus cabellos y pensó en lo tonta que había sido escondiéndose. Seguramente Ino no era tan mala persona como para ir diciendo por ahí que a Sakura le gustaba su propio maestro.

Comenzó a andar alegremente y una alegre cancioncilla de cuando era pequeña le vino a la cabeza. No pensaba preocuparse por Kakashi-sensei, de momento. Sólo le observaría y no se confesaría hasta que no estuviera psicológicamente preparada.

Iba Sakura tan alegremente por la calle cuando vio a lo lejos, en uno de esos balcones característicos de Konoha a Rock Lee y al maestro Gai. La muchacha les mandó una dulce sonrisa pero, de repente Lee frunció el ceño (cosa que, supongo que no le costó mucho) se ruborizó y se fue cojeando tan rápido como pudo.

Sakura no pudo hacer más que detenerse. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió a un par de aldeanos mirándole a ella y a un cartelito colgado en la pared alternativamente. La muchacha, un tanto asqueada se acercó al cartel y lo que vio la dejó totalmente estupefacta.

En letras grandes de diferentes colores ponía:

"_PROXIMA BODA: SAKURA HARUNO-KAKASHI HATAKE_"

Justo debajo de éste texto habían sendas fotos de los supuestos novios y en letra más pequeña: "_Felicitadles cuando los veáis_"

Sakura no lo podía creer. No. Eso no podía estar pasando. La chica empezó a correr y a correr desesperadamente, sin importarle el rumbo. Hacía rato que debía haberse reunido con Sasuke y con Naruto, pero ya no le importaba. Sólo deseaba alejarse de ése maldito lugar cuanto antes, pero por más que corría, la sombra de la vergüenza y las risas la perseguían. ¿¿Cómo podía haber llegado aquello tan lejos?? "¡¡¡¡PEDAZO DE GUARRA ASQUEROSA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡CUANDO LA PILLE LA VOY A CORTAR EN CACHOS TAN PEQUEÑOS QUE NO VAN A PODER IDENTIFICARLA NI CON LA PRUEBA DEL ADN!!!!" retumbó la voz de Inner Sakura en su cabeza.

A pesar de querer vengarse a toda costa de Ino, deseaba morir en ese momento, que se la tragara la tierra. Sólo quería desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro...

POOOOF

- ¡¡AY!!- la muchacha cayó al suelo de culo y mientras se frotaba la parte dañada oyó una voz familiar.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que ya estabas con Sasuke y Naruto.

La aludida levantó la vista y no pudo evitar que el corazón se le desbocara hasta tal punto que creía que se le iba a salir por la boca.

- ¡¡Ka-Kakashi-sensei!!

El maestro la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y comenzaron a andar en dirección al punto de reunión habitual.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado estos dos últimos días? ¿Estabas enferma?

- S... Sí... Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, mujer. Nos tenías muy preocupados.- dijo él dirigiéndole una invisible sonrisa.

- Lo-lo siento... – se oyó decirse a sí misma.

No lo podía creer. Hace dos segundos creía estar en un infierno (con demonios y todo) y ahora se sentía ligera como una pluma. Como si estuviera volando entre nubes de algodón. Y al mismo tiempo, notaba que su corazón le latía tan fuerte que le sorprendía que Kakashi-sensei no hubiese escuchado aún sus latidos.

Continuaron andando en silencio. Sakura estaba disfrutando más que un niño en navidad, saboreando el silencio. Poniendo atención a cada uno de los gestos de su acompañante. Intentando adivinar sus expresiones debajo de aquella misteriosa máscara.

Tan hermoso era su sueño que no se dio cuenta de que se acercaban a uno de esos carteles que había colgado la malcarada de Ino hasta que no estuvieron prácticamente encima y, además, fue Kakashi quién lo vio primero.

- ¿Mmmm? Parece que se casa alguien... – anunció el jounin acercándose peligrosamente.

Por suerte, Sakura supo reaccionar a tiempo y se interpuso entre el cartel y su acompañante.

- Eeeeeejejejejeje... – rió.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el maestro intentando mirar el cartel desde otro ángulo.

- ¿Eeeeh? Na-nada... Kakashi-sensei... Este... ¡¡Mira!! ¡¿No es ese el nuevo número de Paraíso Erótico?!

Vale. Sí.. Es realmente penoso que un Jounin de la altura de Kakashi caiga en una trampa tan infantil pero... ¿Qué sería de éste fanfic si no cayera?

Mientras el enmascarado giraba la cabeza, Sakura arrancó el papel y lo hizo pedazos a velocidad supersónica.

Pasado éste mal trago, siguieron caminando tranquilamente a pesar de que llegaban realmente tarde. Sakura volvió a enfrascarse en el romanticismo de la situación y su cabeza empezó a imaginar cosas imposibles como dos días antes lo había hecho.

De repente Sakura oyó una voz que le congeló la sangre de las venas.

- ¡Fe... Felicidades!!- dijo la dulce y tímida Hinata, que, obviamente había leído uno de los carteles (y se lo había creído). A Sakura le iba a dar algo.

- ¿Mmmh? Gracias- contestó Kakashi (sin enterarse de lo que iba la película).

La peli-rosa lo miró atónita. "¡¡¡¿PE-PERO QUÉ DIABLOS HACES, SO TONTO?!!!" pensó.

- Ka... Kakashi-sensei... ¿Es hoy tu cumpleaños?

- No.

- ¿El día en que te graduaste?

- No.

- ¿Entonces porqué contestas?- preguntó Sakura al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- No se.

La muchacha cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

Por suerte, al doblar la esquina de una de las recónditas calles de Konoha, pudieron ver por fin a Sasuke y a Naruto esperando.

- ¡¡LLEGAS TAAARD...!! ¡¡Anda...!!- exclamó el rubio. - ¿Habéis venido juntos, Sakura-chan?

- Nos encontramos por la calle.- anunció fríamente la muy ruborizada muchacha.

- Bueno, chicos. La misión de hoy es ayudar a limpiar en un hotel. Resulta que ha habido un brote de varicela y ninguna de las sirvientas la había pasado- explicó Kakashi con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza.- ¿Vosotros habéis pasado la varicela?

- Siiii...- dijeron a coro.

- Perfecto. Pues vamos...

- ¡¡¡HEY, HEY!!! ¡¡Espera un momento!! ¡¡Yo no pienso hacer ese asco de misión!! ¡¡Que contraten a otras sirvientas!!- anunció Naruto muy enfadado.

- Hay demanda y ninguna está disponible.

- ¡Pues que le manden ésta misión a otro grupo!

- ¡¡Callate ya, Naruto!!- gritó Sakura mientras le arreaba.

Kakashi suspiró con aire cansino e inició la marcha así que sus pupilos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que seguirle resignados.

El pobre hotel estaba que se caía a pedazos y lo peor no era que estaba todo hecho unos zorros (ya se sabe, los hoteles de una estrellas...), sino que para hacer de sirvientas, tenían que ponerse un delantal rosa y un pañuelo para el pelo del mismo color. Claro, a Sakura puede que le quedara muy bien, pero lo que es a los chicos...

Ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto (ni a Kakashi, no nos engañemos) les apetecía ponerse esa ridícula vestimenta, pero, después de las mil y una súplicas de la dueña (y de Sakura, no nos engañemos), no hubo más remedio que hacerlo.

Limpiando el local estaba Sakura cuando Naruto entró arrastrando a Sasuke con él.

- Sakura-chan... A ti te gusta Kakashi-sensei ¿ne?

La muchacha se ruborizó por enésima vez en lo que iba de día.

- Sssss...- chistó.

- Pues te vamos a ayudar.- Anunció orgullosamente Naruto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ayudarme a que?

- A gustarle a Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE???!!! ¿¿ESTAS LOCO??

- Ssssshhh... No chilles.

- ¡NO! ¡Me niego a que me ayudéis! ¡Y aún menos tú, Naruto!

- Pero Sakura-chan...

- Ya lo has oído, Naruto. Vamonos- apremió Sasuke.

- Pero...

- ¡No!- negó de nuevo Sakura.

- Deja que te ayudemos, Sakura-chan. ¿No quieres a Kakashi-sensei?

- Eeeeeh... Sí, pero...

- ¿No quieres abrazarle, besarle, mirarle a los ojos.... tenerlo muy cerquita de ti...?

- ¡¡¡VALE, VALEEEE!!! ¡¡DEJARÉ QUE ME AYUDES!!

- Además esto puede servir de entrenamiento- dijo Naruto, ésta vez refiriéndose a Sasuke.

- Tsk... Qué remedio...

- Muy bien. ¡¡¡COMENCEMOS CON LA OPERACIÓN SEDUCIR A KAKA--!!!

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo por detrás la voz del maestro después de que Sakura le diera de nuevo un sopapo al desdichado rubio.- Volved al trabajo.

**05:30 PM. Operación seducir a Kakashi-sensei** (penoso...)**: Plan A. **

- ¡¡Vestiremos a Sakura con una ropa más fashion y haremos que se encuentre con Kakashi-sesnsei como si fuera una casualidad!!- propuso Naruto.

- Sí, puede que de resultado- apoyó Sasuke.

- ¿Se supone que he de dejar que me elijáis la ropa?

- ¡Pues claro, Sakura-chan! ¡Además para llamar la atención de Kakashi-sensei tienes que ponerte algo sexy... – dijo Naruto sacando (de no se sabe dónde) un traje de conejita (sí, de las del Play Boy).

¡¡CLONK!!

- ¡¡¡TU LO QUE QUIERES ES VERME DESNUDA!!!

Después de mucho discutir sobre éste tema, decidieron (más que nada, por el bien de la cabeza de Naruto) que la kunoichi eligiera su propia ropa para la ocasión.

La muchacha terminó por ponerse un vestido de mangas caídas que dejaba ver gran parte de sus hermosos hombros. Dicho vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era algo ajustado por la cintura y así, sus curvas resaltaban más. El color violeta del traje estaba en perfecta armonía con el de sus cabellos.

Tanto Naruto como el Uchiha dieron su aprobación a pesar de que ambos hubieran preferido algo más atrevido (aunque no se atrevieran a decirlo XD).

Localizado ya el objetivo de la misión, decidieron ponerla en marcha. Sakura, con paso decidido se dirigió hacia donde, momentos después tenía que pasar Kakashi. Hay que decir que a la pobre muchacha todo esto le parecía un sueño. El corazón le latía rápido y empezó a temblar levemente. Estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de la seguridad de sus pasos.

Al llegar al cruce de la calle vio venir al objetivo con aire distraído y cuando se cruzaron...

- Ho... Hola Kakashi-sen... sei… - saludó Sakura.

¿Y qué creéis que hizo él? Pues pasar de largo, claro está. ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en Sakura, que incluso se había pintado un poco los labios? En fin... que Sakura, la pobre, se quedó más plantada que una palmera. Sin embargo, la atónita muchacha pensó que quizá no la había reconocido (ya se sabe, con eso de los cambios de look...).

- Ka... Kakashi-sensei...- llamó débilmente Sakura. La kunoichi se sentía desfallecer.

El Jounin se giró.

- Anda Sakura, perdona, pero es que no te había visto... ¿Qué haces aquí?

La peli-rosa sintió el peso de una gran roca caerle encima. ¿¿¿No la había visto??? ¡¡Si se había puesto así precisamente para que se fijara en ella!!

- Pu... Pues nada... yo...

- ¿Mmmh? ¿Vas a algún sitio?

- Eeeh... Sí...- ¡¡Por fin se había fijado en su ropa!!

- Bueno pues no te molesto más. Nos vemos.- y con esto, Kakashi giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

**06:40 PM: Fracaso total del plan A. **

**11:30 AM** (al día siguiente)**. Operación seducir a Kakashi-sensei. Plan B. **

- ¿Lo habéis comprado?

- Sí.

- Dádmelo, rápido.

- Aquí tienes. Pero que te quede clara una cosa: yo no vuelvo a entrar más en esa tienda.

- Ok, Sasuke-kun. Si esto funciona te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Y con esto, la peli rosa se dirigió lo más rápidamente posible hacia su maestro para ofrecerle el presente.

- Ka... Kakashi-sensei.- llamó tímidamente una muy ruborizada Sakura.- Mi... Mira lo que he comprado... – dijo extendiendo uno de los nuevos números de Paraíso Erótico.

Durante unos segundos, el jounin se mantuvo en silencio mirando el librito fijamente.

- Sakura...

- S... ¿Sí?

- ¿No crees que eres muy joven para leer éstas cosas?

La pobre kunoichi calló al suelo estrepitosamente.

**11:32 AM: Otro fracaso. **

**12:13 AM: Operación seducir a Kakashi-sensei. Plan C.**

- Podemos hacer que Sasuke y yo somos unos ninjas que quieren matarle y vas tú y le rescatas. – propuso Naruto.

- Acabaría con vosotros antes de que yo llegase... –admitió Sakura poniéndose colorada.

-.......

**12:14 AM: Abortado antes de ser ejecutado. **

**12:30 AM: Operación seducir a Kakashi-sensei. Plan D.**

- Le damos un somnífero y aprovechas para...

- ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!

¡¡CLONK!!

- ...... (éste fantástico comentario es el de Sasuke).

**1245 AM: Operación seducir a Kakashi-sensei. Plan E. **

- Podríamos ofrecerle dinero...

Gota de sudor general.

**1:30 PM: Agotadas todas las ideas para seducir a Kakashi-sensei. **

Sakura estaba realmente harta del tema. No podía aguantar ni un segundo más escuchando las impertinentes ideas de Naruto. Además, Sasuke, viendo que esto no le servía para nada, había decidido hacer lo que hacía siempre: Apartarse a un lado, escuchar y soltar alguna palabra ocasional de vez en cuando del estilo " Qué estupidez" o "Vaya una tontería". En resumen: Aquello no les llevaba a ninguna parte.

Para rematar, Sakura había descubierto que Ino había colgado aún más cartelitos como los del día anterior y, al parecer, Kakashi ya estaba empezando a sospechar algo (no se sabía aún el qué).

Ante tal situación Sakura sólo podía hacer una cosa. Cerró los ojos para meditar un momento. Eso comportaría una serie de consecuencias pero... si salía bien, no le importaba qué pudiera pasarle.

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos verdes y vio a Sasuke y Naruto discutiendo, como de costumbre. Cogió aire y, cuando sus pulmones se llenaron tanto que parecía que iban a reventar, lo soltó de un bufido. Frunció el ceño y se armó de valor.

- Naruto, Sasuke. He tomado una decisión- dijo interrumpiendo la disputa entre el Uchiha y el portador del Kyubi.

- ¿Qué decisión?- preguntó Naruto.

- Seguidme.- mandó Sakura con una temible determinación.

La muchacha comenzó a andar con paso decidido, pero lo cierto era que el corazón le latía con tanta rapidez que por un momento creía que se le iba a detener. Los pocos segundos que invirtió en dirigirse hacia el objeto de su amor le parecieron años y cuando estuvo justo delante suyo pronunció su nombre más bruscamente de lo que hubiese querido.

- Kakashi-sensei.- llamó con el fin de que éste se girara, obteniendo el efecto deseado en pocos segundos.

- Kakashi-sensei yo... Tengo que decirte algo muy, muy importante.

- ¿De que se trata?- preguntó su interlocutor.

- Quería decirte que... – dudó un momento antes de continuar.- que... Te quiero.

Notó las atónitas miradas de Naruto y Sasuke clavándose en su nuca. En centésimas de segundo el ambiente se llenó de tensión. Parecía que su corazón iba a estallar y de repente sintió mucho calor. Notó cómo el rubor le subía a las mejillas y cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago que le hacía sentir nauseas. Estaba nerviosa.

Kakashi abrió de una manera casi desmesurada el único ojo que tenía visible en ese momento. La noticia también le había impactado a él. La mirada del maestro se separó de los ojos de su alumna para dirigirse hacia Naruto y Sasuke que estaban justo detrás de ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. No habían pasado ni 30 segundos y ya le parecía que habían pasado 30 años. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que iba a dejar escapar si no recibía una respuesta de inmediato.

- Sakura...- murmuró de repente Kakashi.

La asombrada kunoichi miró al ojo del jounin con el corazón en la boca. Él cerró los ojos y frunció levemente el ceño.

- Naruto... Sasuke... acercaos por favor.- pidió con voz acongojada.

Los dos ninjas obedecieron sin chistar y totalmente impresionados ante lo que estaba pasando (bueno... al menos Naruto estaba impresionado).

Durante fracciones de segundo Sakura se vio paseando por el campo cogida de la mano de Kakashi, conversando los dos bajo los suaves y dulces pétalos de cerezo.

Kakashi extendió los brazos y...

- ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN OS QUIERO MUCHO!!!- dijo abrazando fuertemente a sus alumnos.

Una gota de sudor recorrió las sienes de los tres afectados.

- No sabía que me apreciarais tanto... Muchas gracias ¡Por fin habéis comprendido lo del trabajo en equipo!

Las palabras exactas que definían a Kakashi en la mente de Sakura eran Tonto de remate.

- N... No Kakashi-sensei... si lo que Sakura quería decir era que...

- D-Déjalo, Naruto.- pidió Sakura con verdaderas ganas de mandar a volar al que segundos antes había sido el segundo amor de su vida.

A partir de ese día Sakura decidió que no quería saber nada de Kakashi-sensei.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ése día la rubia salía de la tienda para encontrarse de nuevo con sus compañeros de grupo. Hacía días que le preocupaba Sakura. Quizá se había pasado colgando esos cartelitos pero... ¡¡Era tan divertido!! Además, si mantenía alejada a Sakura de Sasuke, quizá ella se podría abrir un hueco en el corazón del Uchiha. Se sonrojó con solo pensar lo feliz que sería el día en que Sasuke se dignara a mirarla.

Tan tranquila iba por la calle cuando vio uno de sus cartelitos de boda. "¿? Que raro... Si me parece que Sakura ya los quitó todos... Y yo no he vuelto a poner más". No obstante siguió andando tan tranquila pensando que a su rival se le habría olvidado uno de los dichosos cartelitos.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la siguiente esquina se encontró con lo inimaginable. Habían decenas de papelitos colgados por las paredes. Eso sí que era extraño. Se acercó a la pared y leyó. El contenido le dejó totalmente petrificada.

_INO YAMANAKA Y SHIKAMARU NARA._ (acompañado de una foto de los supuestos enamorados).

_Han sido elegidos pareja del año por la revista Super Pop. _

_Felicitadles si los veis._

Desde un pequeño balcón Sakura pudo oír con gran satisfacción un grito lejano provinente de la garganta de Ino.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_JUAAAASJUASJUASJUASJUAS... ¡¡¡ME SIENTO COMO JIRAIYA ESCRIBIENDO PARAÍSO ERÓTICO JUAAAAASJUASJUAS..._

_Ya se que esto es penosísimo, pero he hecho todo lo que he podido para que los personajes se parecieran a los de Kishimoto (bueno, excepto Naruto, que con él he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana XD)._

_La historia es muy típica. Lo cierto es que no me importaba si era original porque me lo he pasado pipa ideándola y escribiéndola._

_No es de las mejores que he escrito (la peor, diría yo XD) pero espero que sirva para que al menos una sola persona me mande review TToTT._

_Besos como mastodontes del ama de las bestias:_

_Kopii Zelas._

_PD: No me guardéis rencor XD_


End file.
